


Ice Cream For Breakfast?

by ADAMWryter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Morning After, Spideysterio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Mr. Beck offers Peter ice cream for breakfast in the morning after their date.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (mentioned)
Kudos: 23





	Ice Cream For Breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick work, in 2 hours and a half, for the new year opening. Hope you guys would like it.

It’s morning. Peter wakes up to find himself in a room so unfamiliar. He’s lying in this bed whose sheet is plainly grey, but he looks around to find this room absolutely artistically decorated. Oh, that’s right, it’s Mr. Beck’s bedroom. A memory is brought back to him, he was hanging out with Mr. Beck last night. It was just after his 21st birthday and he decided his Iron Man dad and his Captain America papa should let him live his life. And he insisted so badly of hanging out over night with his boyfriend who is fairly older than him, who is actually his dad’s old employee and now working freelance, they’re on good terms now. The world is small and round.

  
Last night was wild. Mr. Beck took him to the movie and they kissed. Then they had a late night bite at a cool fancy restaurant. Mr. Beck insisted he had to try the steak here, it was not cheap. Mr. Beck drove him during the date on his Lamborghini. Mr. Beck was just so cool, he’s like an absolutely cool guy in his settlement, stable job that brings him sweet finance, cool apartment and cool ride… Most of all, he didn’t have to be that nice to someone whose dad can buy an incorporated company within seconds. Peter offered to pay so many times but Mr. Beck always got one step ahead. With the mind of a superhero, he should be thinking this might all be just a trap, but his spider sense didn’t say anything and his heart tells him different.

  
And when the night was really late, Mr. Beck suggested he should visit his apartment. He agreed because he believed he was living his life now. And that might just be his best decision ever. Mr. Beck’s apartment is really really cool. They were sitting and chatting for a moment, until things got more and more intimate. They kissed again and this time everything was hotter than in the theater. Peter had never felt so alive. Then Mr. Beck asked him if he wanted to hear something crazy. He said yes. Mr. Beck told him he loved him so much and wanted him in his life forever because he felt lonely. In another word, Mr. Beck asked him if he wanted to marry him. There was no ring because Mr. Beck was unsure how he would react. Peter was literally frozen. And Mr. Beck was anxious. But Peter didn’t say no, and they decided to talk about this at another time. Mr. Beck was afraid he would immediately leave but he got closer to Mr. Beck, placed his hand on Mr. Beck’s shoulder and said “I’m here with you, always”. It brought a smile to Mr. Beck’s face. And things got heated up, Mr. Beck kissed him again with his hands running on his body. Then Mr. Beck carried him to his bedroom and gave him the first sex ever, which was absolutely fantastic.

  
Okay, everything is brought back now. Obviously, Peter didn’t drink alcohol, but the sex was so good he slept like a baby until it was quite late in the morning. Now he looks to his side to find Mr. Beck but he isn’t there. He looks around to find Mr. Beck walking out from his bathroom after a shower with just a towel around his waist. His hair is still a little wet and his beard is nicely trimmed. God, that’s hot.

  
“Good morning, kid. Didn’t want to wake you up. You looked so cute when you were asleep”, Mr. Beck shoots him a gentle smile.

  
“Thanks”, Peter blushes and hugs a pillow to his chest. “You uhh… You look so hot”. Then he just wonders why he said that.

  
“Thanks”, Mr. Beck smiles back again. Then he goes to his closet to dress up. One thing about this man that always attracts Peter is that he really knows how to dress. “Oh, and I called your dads, they were so worried”, Mr. Beck says as he gently drops his towel to reveal his Calvin Klein boxer, then sprays his body and puts on his shirt.

  
Peter feels he’s out of control himself, but he manages to pull himself together anyway. “You called them? What did they say?”

  
“I told them we had sex, with safety protection of course, and they said they would give you the talk”, Mr. Beck seems chilled as he says that while buttoning his shirt.

  
“You what?!”, Peter panics”, “I’m so dead, I’m so dead…”

  
“No, you’re not”, Mr. Beck sits next to him on the bed. “That is a good thing, you’re still too young, trust me. You still need your parents to teach you a lot of things.”

  
“What do you mean?”, Peter knits his brows.

  
“You’re still too young to decide your life, kid”, Mr. Beck’s voice tone drops. “I’m so sorry for last night. I was going too fast.”

  
“That’s okay”, Peter puts his hand on Mr. Beck’s, “You’re feeling lonely, I get it. I want to make you happy, too.”

  
“Thank you”, Mr. Beck smiles, “I truly love you, kid, with all my heart… Take time to think, and tell me your answer later. I can wait.” Peter seems speechless at that statement… Someone actually waits for him to be grown up enough to decide whether he wants to marry him or not, like… Isn’t he afraid he would live in loneliness and waste his years? Peter’s about to say something then Mr. Beck suddenly shoots out a smile, “During that, what do you say, ice cream for breakfast?”

  
“Ice cream for breakfast?”, Peter seems surprised, like Mr. Beck is trying to change the subject. “You kidding me, right? Suddenly after movies and bistro, ice cream for breakfast? You’re treating me like a child.”

  
“Sorry, kid”, Mr. Beck seems confused, a little different from his 24/7 coolness. “It’s just, I love that about you… You’re sweet, and innocent. I don’t know if last night was too fast to you or not… I mean, we’ve been dating for six months already, but I still lose my cool whenever I’m with you…”

  
“That’s so sweet of you to say that”, Peter blushes. “I was wondering what you liked about me… Now I know…”

  
Mr. Beck chuckles, “So… No ice cream for breakfast?”

  
“Of course yes, we will have ice cream for breakfast!”, Peter throws aside the blanket, “My dads never let me do it anyway…”

  
Mr. Beck laughs even louder, absolutely genuinely in so much joy. “Great, I’ve never had ice cream for breakfast either. Get a shower then get dressed, you can borrow my clothes if you want.”

  
“That’s so sweet”, Peter smiles, “I would like to borrow that T-shirt that says ‘ARTPOP’ over there.”

  
“Done”, Mr. Beck smiles, “figured it’d look good on you too. Go hit the shower, I’ll wait.”

  
Peter goes to take the clothes to the bathroom while Mr. Beck finishes his dressing up by putting his coat. Damn, he looks so handsome. Peter stops mid-way while entering the bathroom and says, “Oh, Mr. Beck. I agree to get married with you. I want to grow up beside you, too. I want to make you happy and not lonely, too. Let’s get engaged first, my dads would absolutely support”. Then he shoots one more smile and closes the bathroom’s door.

  
Mr. Beck just blushes in absolute happiness and cheers to himself, “YES!”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;) and Happy new year!


End file.
